The folding chair structure of prior art is composed of a front foot rod engaged with a rear foot rod in a foldable manner. The structure has to bear the entire weight including the person on the chair and the chair itself which will cause the engaging area to loose or even break. That is unsafe and not durable.
In view of this and many other disadvantages, the inventor has invented the present folding structure.